The present invention relates to an aqueous composition for preserving wood and wood materials, comprising a combination of fungicides, a stabilizer and a diluent, and optionally, an insecticide, an emulsifier, a wetting agent and an organic-chemical binder or fixing agent.
DE-OS 3,004,319 discloses wetting agent wood preservative concentrates containing insecticides selected from the group consisting of carbamates, phosphates, thiophosphates, thionophosphates, chlorinated hydrocarbons and pyrethroids, and fungicides selected from the group consisting of tetravalent organotin compounds, chlorinated phenols, triazols, N-cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxyaluminum as well as N,N-dimethyl-N'-phenyl-N'-(fluorodichloromethylthio)sulfamide. The wood preservatives disclosed in the '319 patent, however, do not contain stabilizing agents.
European Patent Application 0,040,106 discloses aqueous wood preservatives containing the fungicidal carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propynylbutylcarbamate. Tests carried out by the applicant, however, revealed that the stability of the active substance was unsatisfactory because solvents and aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons such as glycols caused a decrease in the stability of the active substance in the presence of water.
A need therefore continues to exist for a wood preserving composition having stabilizing agents which improve the stability of the active agents of the wood preserving composition.
Applicant has surprisingly found that the concomitant use according to the invention of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentadiol monoisobutyrate improves the stability of the active substances of the wood preserving composition according to the invention in polar and nonpolar organic-chemical solvents and solvent mixtures.
Applicant has also surprisingly found that the concomitant use according to the invention of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentadiol monoisobutyrate provides improved distribution of the active substances of the wood preserving composition in the wood to be preserved.